


Bella Baggins

by alliekatt314



Series: Bella Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Baggins had a normal respectable life she didn't need dwarves mucking it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bella Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted in my wattpad account: alliekatt314

Chapter One 

It was any other normal day it began with the usual morning routine. I woke up brushed my long curly red hair ate breakfast and then my favorite task tend the garden. I first changed into a red sleeveless dress that went to my knee it was cutoff so my whole right leg was showing. I slid into black leggings to cover my legs. I glanced in the mirror taking a clip and pinning my hair back and I looked at myself for a moment my ice blue eyes twinkled and I beamed my eyes always attracted attention. I was different from most hobbits I had small feet that were hairless. I never questioned my gene poll about 1/2 female hobbits had tiny hairless feet. I happily skipped of and grabbed a simple apple for breakfast. Many hobbits had big meals and plenty of seconds I didnt. I was rather skinny and didn't have much of an appetite. I sat on the bench outside my hobbits hole happily munching away on my apple when a shadow passed over. I glanced up and saw a tall man wearing grey robes holding a staff in front of me. "Good morning" I smiled. 

"Do you mean to wish me a good morning or say it is a good morning wether I like it or not or to say that it is morning to be good on" the man raised an eyebrow.

"All of them at once I suppose" I stuttered.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure" the man said.

"An adventure I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would want to go on an adventure dangerous things" I stuttered getting up to grab my mail. 

"Good morning" I said dismissively grabbing my mail and stepping up the steps to my hobbits hole. 

"To think I would live to see the day to be good morninged by Belledona Tooks daughter" the man said. 

"Who are you" I challenged.

"You know my name though you do not remember I belong to it I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means...... me" he beamed. 

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made the best fireworks" I smiled my face lighting up.

"Then it's decided it will be very good for you and most amusing to me"

"wait what um no no bye now" I stuttered and ran into my hobbits hole. I hid behind the door I was heard scratching so I peered out my window and jumped back surprised when Gandalfs face appeared in the window.

Later that night I was preparing a nice fish I was still in my day clothes. I sat down comfortably sat when my door bell rung. I jumped up to answer it who can be here at this hour. I opened the door and saw a dwarf with dark hair his bald head was tattooed he looked mighty threatening. 

"Dwalin at your service" the dwarf bowed. 

"Uh Bella Baggins at yours" I hesitantly bowed back. 

"Do I know you?" I glanced up at the dwarf.

"No, where is it is it down here" 

"where's what" 

"the food he said thew would be food and lots of it."

"He said who said" I asked leading the Dwalin to the kitchen. Dwalin I sat off to the side and watched him scarf down my fish. 

"Is there anymore" 

"oh uh yeah" I handed him a plate of rolls not before grabbing one for my own. The bell rung again and I ran to get it. I opened the door and saw an old dwarf with a long white beard. 

"Balin at yer service" the old dwarf bowed.

"Good evening" I said curtly. 

"Yes yes it is though it might rain later" Balin smiled and stepped in. 

"Ah brother" Balin walked up to Dwalin.

"Brother you are shorter and wider since last I saw you" Dwalin put his hands on the old dwarfs shoulders.

"Shorter not wider sharp enough for the both of us" the laughed and smashed there heads together still laughing. They then head to the pantry and started looking through it. 

"Its not that I dont like visitors I like visitors as much as the next hobbits but I do like to know them before they come visiting. I don't mean to be blunt I'm sorry." I told them. 

"Apology accepted" they both said I sighed knowing they had ignored my whole speech. The bell rang again I stomped up to the door this was getting out of hand. I opened the door and saw two young dwarfs. One had dark hair and a stubble. The other had blonde hair with a braided mustache he looked like a lion.

"Fili"

"and Kili" the blonde one said File while the dark haired one said Kili. 

"At yer service" they both said bowing. 

"Nope you've got the wrong house" I tried shutting the door but Kili shoved it back open. 

"Has it been cancelled" he asked looking troubled. 

"No nothing's been cancelled" I was so confused.

"Well that's a relief" Kili said and him and his brother strode in. 

"Careful with these I just had them sharpened" Fili handed me a bunch of weapons. In a hurry I cut my finger on a sword. I yelled in pain and threw the weapons down and in an attempt to stay calm I ran into my room. I should at least be a good host. I grabbed a brush and brushed my long red curly hair. Brushing my hair always calmed me. Then I wrapped my hand up but the cut was sorta deep. 

"D@m sharp sword" I muttered. I heard the bell rung again so I ran to get it. I swung it open and a bunch of dwarves stumbled in. "What the" I bit my hand trying not to swear my guts outs. 

"Gandalf" I muttered and when I saw Gandalf standing behind the dwarves. In a matter of mere minutes my house was filled with dwarves. Some were carrying chairs to the dining room while other ransacked the pantry. 

"UGH" I cursed under my breath and banged my head against the wall. They all were sitting at the table eating and let me tell you they eat alot. I watched as they downed their ale and threw the food.Then the started scraping the knives. 

"You'll blunt them"I said. 

"You hear that laddie she says we'll blunt them Bofur mocked. 

"Blunt the knives bend the forks smash the bottles and burn the corks chip the glasses and crack the plates that's what Bella Baggins HATES" they all sing as they tossed the dishes around. I guess they all got cleaned but still. I stormed up to Gandhalf.

"Hey what happened to you hand" Fili asked. 

"I was careless and cut myself on a sword" I glanced down I was bleeding through the bandage. I cursed under my breath and went to the kitchen to reward it. 

"Loud rude urgh" I muttered.

"They are quite a merry gathering if you get used to them" Gandalf came up behind me. 

"I dont want to get used to them Gandalf what are they doing in my house" I whisper yelled as I wrapped my hand. Suddenly there were 3 sharp raps on the door everyone froze and went silent. 

"Really" I stormed to the door and swung it open. I froze infront of me stood the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was a little taller than me. He had long dark hair that was braided with metal cuffs at the end. He also had a braided beard. He wore a cloak that looked like something royalty would wear. He seemed to be staring at me too. 

"Uh come in" I opened the door wider and he stepped in.

"Bella meet the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf patted my shoulder. 

"Weapon if choice axe or sword" Thorin asked.

"Um neither but why is that relevant" I asked. 

"Thought as much looks more like a house wife than a burglar" he snorted. I looked at the ground.

"Oh okay then" I muttered. Thorin hung his cloak up and sat at the chair Gandalf pulled out. 

"A little more light Bella" Gandalf asked. 

"Oh yes of course" I grabbed a candle and peered over Thorins shoulder. He was looking at a map "the lonely mountain" I read. 

"There isn't a way in the front gate is sealed" Balin said. 

"That's not entirely true" Gandalf said twirling a key in his fingers. I saw Thorins face light up like a christmas tree when he saw the key. 

"How did you come by this" he asked.

"You father gave it to me for safekeeping and now I'm giving it to you" Gandalf handed the key to Thorin. Thorin clutched it like a life line. "These runes speak of a secret passage to the lower halls though I do not have the skill to read it. The task I have in mind will need a great amount of courage some skill and no less cunning. But I believe if we are smart and fast it can be done" Gandalf explained. 

"What of the beast? and the danger" Dori asked. Everyone started arguing. 

"ENOUGH rumors have spread the beast has not been seen for sixty years people are talking weighing the risk do we sit back and watch our mountain be taken or do we stand up and reclaim what is ours" Thorin yelled and everyone cheered. 

"Beast what beast" I asked. 

"That would be a reference to Smaug the greatest calamity of our age. Teeth like razors claws like swords breathe-" 

"yes I know what a dragon is" I cut Bofur off. 

"Thats why we need a burglar" Kili said.

"Yes and an expert I imagine" I leaned up against the door frame.

"Are you" Dwalin asked. 

"Am I what" I inquired.

"She said she's an expert" Ori cheered. 

"No no no I've never stolen a thing in my life" I shot back. 

"She would only be a burden" Thorin said. I fumed that little grrrrr. 

"Enough if I say Bella Baggins is a burglar than a burglar she is" Gandalf shouted suddenly he seemed larger and more intimidating.

"Besides hobbits are surprisingly light on her feet and can pass by most unseen if they choose. And she is smaller and lighter than most hobbits. Plus while Smaug is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbits is all but unknown to him giving us a distinct advantage." Gandalf reasoned. 

"Alright we will do it your way give the hobbit a contract" Thorin grumbled. Balin handed me a contract I started reading. 

"Fourteenth of total profit seems fair funeral arrangements causes of death mutilation laceration incineration" I looked up in disbelief. 

"Aye he will melt the flesh of your bones in a blink of an eye" Bofur said. 

"I need I need air" I panted. 

"One second your you the next just a pile of ash" Bofir smirked. I breathed.

"Okay nope" I fainted like a girl. When I woke Gandalf was sitting in front of me. 

"Are you okay" he asked after a few minutes. 

"Yeah just let me sit" I rubbed my head. 

"You've been sitting far too long" Gandalf snapped. 

"Gandalf I don't think I'm cut out for this" I sighed. 

"Did you know your great uncle Fred Took was so large he could ride an actual horse" 

"yes" 

"well he could in battle he charged the goblin ranks and swung his club so hard he knocked the goblin kings head clean of and it flew into a rabbit hole 100 meters away. Thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time" Gandalf smirked.

"Let me think" Gandalf nodded and walked into the other room. I sat for a minute then got up to go outside. I stopped dead when I heard Thorin and Gandalf talking. So I listened in on Gandalf and Thorins conversation.

"I cannot promise her safety nor will I be responsible for her fate" Thorin said. It sounded like they were making a deal on my life!!!!!!

"Understood" Gandalf agreed. 

"Thought as much sorry Gandalf you've got the wrong hobbit" I stepped out saw Thorins shocked face then I stormed to my room. Slamming and locking it. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Thorin singing about a mountain and dragon. It was a peaceful way to fall asleep.


	2. If you can't beat em join em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before also on wattpad: alliekatt314

I awoke the next morning to a peaceful, clean, and empty home. I thought it was perfect but it wasn't my life felt empty. Like a piece of me went with those dwarves. But I missed my chance I sighed then saw the contract sitting on the table. I squealed and signed it quickly before packing a medium backpack. I packed 2 changes of clothes, some nonperishable food, a brush, and warm clothes. I wore a blue tunic with the left leg cut off and black leggings underneath. I threw on a black cloak after tightly braiding my long unruly red hair. I grabbed the contract and ran on the back Gandalf wrote the direction they were heading so I could follow. He probably planned the whole thing. I ran throughout the whole village gaining some strange looks I paid no mind. "Bella where are you off to" Old Gaffer shouted. 

"Can't stop I'm already late" I yelled running past.

"Late for what" he asked. 

"I'm going on an adventure" I yelled and smiled as it dawned on me too. I ran until I caught up to them "WAIT WAIT I SIGNED IT" I screamed. Thorin immediately turned his horse around I saw a flicker of happiness in guess eyes but then they turned cold. I handed the contract to Balin he looked over it and smiled. 

"Everything seems to be in order welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield lass" Balinese smiled.

"Get her a pony" Thorin grumbled and turned his horse back around. 

"No no that's not necessary I'm fine walki- ahhh" Fili and Kili grabbed my shoulders dropped me on a pony. I've never ridden a horse before so I was really uncomfortable. Then all the dwarves started throwing money around "what are they doing?" I asked Gandalf.

"They took bets on weather or not you would come" Gandalf smirked. 

"What did you bet" I asked. Gandhalf smiled and caught a money bag flung at him by Thorin. 

"My dear I never doubted you for a second" Gandalf smiled. I caught a few death glares from Thorin as we were riding but everyone else was nice enough. Fili and Kili rode beside me we talked about stuff. I heard Gandhalf and Thorin mumbling again Thorin kept saying how I was a burden and Gandalf kept telling Thorin to not be so quick to judge. I looked down I didn't even bring a weapon I was going to be a burden. Thorin words stung I pulled my hood up and bent my head down. A few tears slipped down my face then a few more. I wiped them away but I'm sure they left red tears stains. I would prove him wrong I will show them all that I can handle myself. We rode till nightfall then we stopped and made camp on a rock out cropping. Bomber and Bifur started making dinner it was a simple stew made out of a few rabbits some of the dwarves had killed. Bofur passed out the food to everyone.

"Here lassie" he held out a bowl for me.

"No thank you I'm not hungry give it to some on else" I politely refused. Bofur nodded and walked away. I didn't want them to just give me food I was not a free loader when I get a weapon and help hunt then ill accept food. I clutched my cloak tighter around myself and fell into a restless sleep. I woke up maybe a few hours later Fili and Kili were keeping watch. I pushed myself up and walked over to Mrtyle the horse I rode all day and snuck her and apple. An ear piercing scream broke the silence. "What was that" I stammered to Fili and Kili moving closer to the fire. 

"Orcs they'll be dozens of them out" Kili gave me a ominous look. I shivered. 

"Throat cutters they wait till the wee hours when everyone's asleep then they strike" Fili continued.

"No screams just lots of blood" Kili shivered. 

"What" I squeaked looking around. Then I heard giggles and turned around to see Fili and Kili laughing. I turned red they were scaring me. 

"You think that's funny that a orc raid is a joke" Thorin snapped. 

 

"We meant nothing by it" Kili and Fili looked down ashamed. 

"You know nothing of the world" Thorin snapped then I barely heard him whisper.

"You shouldn't scare her like that" to Fili and Kili. Then he stomped away sitting as far away from us as he could.

"Don't mind him laddies" Balin comforted Fili and Kili.

"Thorin has more reason to hate orcs then most." 

"After Smaug took Erebor Thror the king and Thorins grandfather wanted to take back the mines of Moria. When we arrived our enemy was already there. We fought the orcs with as much strength we could muster. But we where outnumbered, outmatched and our defense where scattered. Azog the defiler the leader of the orcs wanted to destroy the line of during and he began by beheading the king. Thorin Thorins father went missing kept prisoner or killed we do not know. We where losing there was no hope but then that's when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. They fought but Azog got the upper hand knocking the prince back causing him to lose his weapons. Just as Azog was about to take his final strike the prince grabbed an oaken branch as a shield. With only a oak branch as a shield he fought Azog finally grabbing a sword from the ground cut the pale orcs arm clean off. With new hope we drove the enemy back and thus the battle was won. That's when I knew their was one I could honor, their was one I could serve, their was one I could call king. But at the end of the battle their was no feast or songs of joy for the loss was to great. We few remained" Balin ended his story and everyone stood up with looks of awe and respect at Thorin who was now walking back. I did neither he won't have my respect till he gains it. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for Thorin. I Mena he has had so much sorrow in his life. On the contrary I have a had a shielded life the only sorrow I have ever experienced is family dying of old age. 

"But the pale orc what happened to him?" I asked just to ruin the moment. 

"That filth died if his wounds long ago" Thorin spat at me. Gandalf was silent the whole time smoking his pipe I had a feeling Thorin was wrong.


	3. Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad alliekatt314

We where riding in the freezing rain and it was dreadful. I shivered clutching my soaking cloak close to me my lips had turned blue. I caught Thorin occasionally glance my way with concern in his eyes wonder what that's about. Eventually the sun cam out and I sorta dried off. I was still cold and I started sneezing. Oh great I'm sick. Just perfect. When we stopped I immediately hopped of my pony. My legs hurt like heck I had never ridden before. Then I noticed we stopped at a destroyed barn. "Uh this doesn't look safe" I muttered to Gandalf. 

"I think it's best if we move on" Gandalf suggested to Thorin. 

"We need to rest" Thorin argued. 

"We could make for the hidden valley get aid, food, translation for this map, and Bella needs medical assistance she is getting sick" Gandalf pointed out. 

"Hey I'm-" a sneeze cut off my rant. Thorin paused like he was thinking before glaring my way. 

"We will not seek help with them" Thorin spat. 

"Spare me the stubbornness of dwarves" Gandalf shouted running off. 

"Wait where are you going" I yelled.

"To seek council with the only one who has any sense" Gandalf shouted saddling his horse. 

"Who is that" I questioned. 

"Myself Miss Baggins" Gandalf shouted and galloped off. Well great the only one on this adventure who want some here just left the dwarves might as well kill me in the night. My thoughts were interrupted by sneezes and a shiver. Night fell and I clutched my still damp cloak to me tryong to find warmth. I ate an Apple from my bag and refused food from Bofur. 

"Take these too the lads" Bofure asked handing me 2 bowls for Fili and Kili. 

"Okay" I said my teeth chattering. I quickly ran too where the ponies where. "Hey I have you sooth" when I said soup because of my oncoming cold it sounded like sooth. No answer. Fili and Kili where just staring. "Um hemmo" I sniffled a bit. 

"We where told to watch the ponies thought we have encountered a slight problem" Kili tapped his chin.

"We had 15 ponies" Fili continued. 

"Now we have 13" Kili finished. 

"Well that is a problem. Shoulder we mell Morin" I asked. 

"No no we should bother him" Kili shook his head. 

"We thought as our official burglar you would look into it" Fili patted my shoulder. 

"Uhhh mell it looks as if sofething very big ripped up these trees mossibly dangerous" I coughed as I examined a ripped up a tree. 

"Yes that's what we where thinking" Kili nodded. Maybe being sarcastic. 

"Look a light" Fili pointed we all snuck a little closer peering through the bushes. 

"Trolls" Kili groaned. 

"They've got Myrtle and Minty" I got a little scared as we watched the 3 trolls carried Myrtle and Minty into the little crude looking pasture. 

"Go get them" Fili said. 

"What are you crazy" I asked disbelieving. 

"No trolls are slow and stupid they won't even see you" Kili encouraged. Fili and Kili took the soup bowls and shoved me forward. 

"If you get into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl" Fili said before they disappeared. Not wanting to disappoint them I snuck forward. I slowly crept forwards the pasture the ponies started weighing when they saw me. 

"Shhh" I hushed them while trying to uncool the knot. It was stuck I needed a knife of some sort. Then I spotted one. A hook like knife strapped to one of the trolls loin cloths. I took a deep breath and lightly stepped forwards the troll. Please don't see me please don't see me please don't see me I prayed in my head. I got right behind he troll without being noticed. Cautiously I reached to grab the knife when suddenly I was yanked up. I screamed in surprise when I was covered in troll snot. "Oh gross" I squealed like a girl before sneezing myself. 

"Look what come out of my hooter" the troll shouted just as surprised as me. The troll had cross eyes. 

"What is it" what seemed to be the smartest troll said. 

"I dont know what are you" the troll holding me asked. 

"I'm a burglahobbit" I caught my mistake. 

"A burglahobbit" the troll that hadn't spoken said. 

"Can we eat it" the cross eyed troll said. 

"Wont be more than a bite tell me are their any more burglahobbits wondering where you shouldn't" the smart one asked. 

"Uh nope must me" I shivered. 

"Its lying" the one of medium intelligence said. 

"Hold it over the fire make her squeal" the leader said. I tried to wriggle free but it was no use. 

"DROP HER" Kili suddenly appeared waving his sword. 

"What did you say" the leaderish one said. 

"I SAID DROP HER" Kili shouted just as the dwarves charged forward out of the bushes. I was harshly thrown to Kili who fell over. 

"Sorry" I quickly got up. Kili nodded before joining the fight. I decided that if I couldn't help with a fifth I'd still set the ponies free. So in the chaos I managed to grab the knife. I started sawing the knot loose. "Almost there" I muttered. Finally the rope came loose and the ponies bolted. Dang nabbit I didn't think about that. A grimy hand suddenly grabbed me. 

"Put down your arms or well rip ers of" the trolls threatened. Way to go Bella you just lost the fight for the dwarves. I'm such a failure. I hung my head in shame. A few deadly moments passed before Thorin threw his sword down So hard it could have broken. Well I'm touched they care a little.


	4. A Peek into the Past

Adrianas POV

_"Dad" I skipped up to my father._

_"Hello how is my daughter on this fine day" Dad asked picking me up._

_"Great" I squealed pulling on his braids._

_"Now Adriana don't tug on those beads they are very important to me you have your own set" dad tapped my nose._

_"I know but yours are so pretty and shiny" my eyes shined as I looked at them._

_"Here have this one" dad handed me one of his royal blue bead._

_"Yay thank you daddy" I kissed his cheek._

_"Your welcome little one now go find your nanny she must be worried" dad said putting me down. I nodded and ran off._

_"Adriana thank goodness" my nanny ran up to me. Her name is Allie._

_"Sorry miss Allie I went to see daddy" I explained holding up the bead._

_"Oh Prince Thorin probably thinks I'm a bad nanny" Miss Allie sighed._

_"Can you put this in my hair" I asked._

_"Sure sweetie" Miss Allie picked me up and walked me back to my room. Miss Allie sat me on a chair and brushed my long black hair. She braided my hair and put my bead set in it. The last braid that hung in my face had Thorin's bead in it. His beads were royal blue mine were baby blue. There is a huge difference. After my hair was done miss Allie and I played tag and hide and seek. I plopped on my bed exhausted."Would you_

_like to go to the kitchen and get some food" Miss Allie offered._

_"Yes" I jumped up and dashed out of the room. Miss Allie chased after me till we got to the kitchen._

_"Oh Princess Adriana what brings you here today" cook Alice asked wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Food" I cheered and clapped._

_"Here I have leftover brownies for you to try" cook Alice handed me a brownie. I shoved it in my face causing Alice and Allow to laugh. I swallowed._

_"Thank you" I grinned._

_"Anything for you" cook Alice wiped my face with a washcloth. Miss Allie walked me back to my room afterwards. I looked put my window. It was breezy day and the wind was blowing madly. Then a flash of red caught my eye._

_"Miss Allie what's that" I asked pointing out the window._

_"Oh dear it's noth-" Miss Allie froze and paled. I peered out again. Dale was on fire. The red was circling Dale burning it. That red was a dragon. Miss Allie wasted no time she picked me up and ran from my room. No later I heard my dad._

_"DRAGON"_

_I covered my eyes and miss Allie ran me through the halls. I started crying in fear. "Sshh dear everything will be alright" miss Allie cooed in my ear._

_"Miss Allie come on we have to get Princess Adriana to safety" a guard ran up. Miss Allie nodded and the guard escorted us to the door. That's when I saw him. Smaug stomping on the guards. I squeaked in fear. The guard standing next to us ran to the aid of the other guards. Miss Allie just dodged the large feet and ran out. I was full on screaming amd crying now. Smoke burning my lungs. I started coughing. Miss Allie ran and set me on the hill outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air._

_"Stay here I'm going back in to find more people okay" Miss Allie said. I nodded. Miss Allie ran off and I sat and waited. I cried covering my face with my hands. My home is destroyed. Some one touched my shoulder I looked up to see a moose. A really big moose. Then I saw a tall blonde elf actually multiple elves. I sniffled and coughed. The elf picked me up. I squirmed._

_"Shh little one Adriana is it?" the elf asked. I lamely nodded. "Well I'm Thranduil your mine now" Thranduil smirked evily. I struggled and kicked in vain trying to get away. Something was pressed to my face and I passed into darkness._

I jolted awake screaming. I took deep breaths and coughed. I have that same nightmare every night. Though it's not really a nightmare it's a reality


	5. Clever Halfing

Bellas POV 

Half the company was tied to a spit and turned over the fire. While the other half including me where stuffed into sacks and thrown in a pile. I was frantic I had to find a way to get t us out of this mess. While the trolls argued I caught one sentence one helpful sentence. 

"We don't have much time left till dawn and I don't fancy being turned to stone" the leader troll said. That's when it hit me. I could bargain for time. So if rolled over and used a rock to boost myself up. 

"Wait wait you are making a huge mistake" I yelled hopping forward. 

"You can't reason with them their half wits" Bofur shouted. 

"Half wits what does that make us" Dwalin asked. 

"No no I mean with the uh seasoning" I pointed out. 

"Shut up" the stupid troll said. 

"Let the flurbuglrahobbit talk" the one of medium intelligenc said. 

"Why would we need seasoning" the leader asked. 

"Well have you smelt them your going to need something a lot more stronger than seasoning to plate this lot up" I said. 

"Well what's the secret to cooking dwarf then" the one with medium intelligence said. 

"The secret to cooking dwarf is............" I trailed off trying to think. 

"Well come on" the stupid one said. 

"Yeah talk" the leader said. 

"Wait a second......Oh I know the secret to cooking dwarf is.....TO SKIN THEM FIRST" I exclaimed. The dwarves immediately started threatening me and screaming. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Nonsense I've had plenty with their skins off nothing wrong with a little raw dwarf" the stupid one says and picks Bombur up. 

"NO NOT THAT ONE" I screeched making the troll freeze. "He's infected he has worms in his um tubes" I explained. The troll immediately dropped Bombur. "In fact they all have parasites" I added. 

"I don't have parasites you have parasites" Oin yelled. I sighed can't they see what I'm trying to do. I sent the dwarves a desperate look. Thorin suddenly seemed to get it and kicked Kili hard. 

"I've got parasites as big as my arms" Oin shouted. 

"My parasites are the biggest I got the biggest parasites" Kili exclaimed loudly. I wanted to laugh at their foolishness. 

"Well what do you say we do then" the leader troll asked. 

"Let them go" the stupid troll said. 

"Well that's wouldnt be a bad idea" I shrugged. 

"This ferret is taking us for fools" the medium intelligence one said and shoved me. I nearly fell over. 

"Ferret" I spat offended.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL" Gandalf split open a rock and the sun shone through. The trolls slowly turned to stone it was really weird. I've never seen anything like it. I started in shock for a minute but turned in time to see the dwarves smiling and cheering. Even Thorin looked happy and maybe a little proud of me. 

"Good job Bella" Gandalf patted me not be shoulder and untied my sack. Interested and maybe feeling playfully I started climbing on the stone trolls. I laughed merrily. Even though I'm grown I still act like a child. 

"Bella come on" Thorin demanded. I quickly hopped down and followed the other dwarves. 

"Look for a troll cave there should be one close" Thorin announced. I quickly joined the search straying a ways from the dwarves. The stench first told me it was a troll cave. 

"I FOUND IT" I signalled the others. Thorin sent me a small thankful nod. For some reason the smile from easier when we got free of the trolls and this nod made me a warm feeling swell in my chest. Thorin Gandalf Nori Goin and Bifur ventured into the cave while the rest of us stayed outside of it. 

"Bella here" Gandalf handed me a sword. 

"I can't accept this" I tried to hand it back. 

"Its of elvish make which means it will glow blue when goblins or orcs are nearby" Gandalf pushed it back. 

"I've never used a sword in my life" I reasoned. 

"I hope you never have to but if you do remember true courage is not knowing when to take a life but when to spare on" Gandalf told me. I nodded and took the sword. 

"Somethings coming" Kili yelled and we all took up arms.


	6. Elvish horns and Wargs

Bellas POV 

 

I held up my sword oddly. I was sure I was doing it wrong. I've never held a sword before ever. 

"Thieves Fire Murder" a crazy man in a brown cloak yelled as he pulled his rabbit sleigh up. 

"Oh Radagast my old friend" Gandalf signalled for us to lower our weapons. I gladly put my sword in its sheath around my waist. I was till cold though. I clutched my cloak around me. With all the troll hub bub I nearly forgot about my cold nearly. Sadly it's still their. Gandalf and Radagast had walked away to talk for a minute when a howl pierced the air. 

"Was that a wolf are their wolves around here" I frantically asked.

"No that's no wolf that's a- WARG" Bofur shouted. I whipped around just to be tackled by a warg. I screamed and tried to squirm free dodging the bites from the warg. Our of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin cut the warg down. The warg fell limp on top of me. 

"Ugh heavy" I coughed while trying to shove it off. After a minute the warg was shoved off of me and Thorin helped me up. "Thanks" I sneezed. A growl alerted me of a warg coming up from behind Thorin I brandished my sword and stabbed the warg in the throat as it jumped.

"Good job" Thorin patted my shoulder. Happiness swelled in my heart. 

"Warg scouts which means a pack is not far behind" Dwalin exclaimed. 

"Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin" Gandhalf asked. 

"No one" Thorin answered. 

"Who did you tell" Gandalf demanded.

"No one I swear Thorin retorted. "What in Durins name is going on." 

"You are being hunted" Gandalf replied. 

"Ill draw them off" Radagast said mounting his sleigh. 

"These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you" Gandalf tried reasoning. 

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try" Radagast beamed and took off. The dwarves waisted no time as the wargs ran after Radagast. Some one grabbed my ah d and dragged me along as we ran in between rocks attempting to avoid the orcs. Suddenly Radagast led the orcs to close and one caught smell of us. We were all pressed up against a rock and the orc was son top of it. Thorin nodded to Kili the dropped my hand. I hadn't realized he was the one dragging me along. Kili slowly loaded his bow then shot the warg in the shoulder. The warg fell howling and the orc tried to attack. They were quickly slaughtered by Balin and Dwalin. 

"RUN" Gandalf yelled. I didn't need to be told twice I quickly darted after Gandhalf. We ran but it was no use the orcs and wargs were surrounding us. To make matters worse Gandhalf disappeared. 

"Where is the wizard" Gloin yelled. 

"He's abandoned us" Dwalin shouted. 

"This way you fools" Gandhalf directed us to a little trench under a rock. 

"Kili shoot them" Thorin instructed. Kili quickly started shooting the wargs that got to close but he couldn't shoot them all. One snuck up on Thorin as he stood on a rock making sure everyone in the company got to safety. My brain stopped I drew my sword and stabbed the warg in the shoulder. In anguish the creature latched onto my arm. I cried out Thorin instantly turned around and slashed the wargs throat. A tooth popped of and I couldn't bring myself to pull it out of my arm. "Kili run" Thorin desperately called to his nephew. Kili ran to us and hopped in the hole followed by me and Thorin. My arm hurt a lot. I'm seeing stars. 

"Oh lassie how did you get that in your arm" Bofur asked. 

"I stabbed a warg in the shoulder" I winced and clutched my arm. 

"Thank you if not for you I would be the one with the tooth in my arm" Thorin squeezed my shoulder. 

"Owwwww" I hissed. 

"Oh sorry" Thorin quickly took his arm away. I smiled in spite my injury. Suddenly a horn sounded across the valley. It was the prettiest sound I've ever heard. We couldn't see much from our hide away but a dead orc did fall into it. I back up. Thorin picked up the broken arrow and his face went pale. Just then a small royal blue bead bounced down into the trench. Thorin picked it up and pocketed it along with the broken arrow. The bead looked exactly like the ones in his hair. He looked sad and pained. I wondered why. 

"Theres a pathway but I can't see where it leads should we follow it" Dwalin asked. 

"Follow it of course" Dori insisted and all the dwarves filed out. 

"Hey Balin why does Thorin hate elves so much" I was walking next to Balin in the back. 

"Well when Smaug took Erebor we turned to the elves for help but no help came. And their are rumors that they took Adriana the heart of the kingdom. She was Thorins daughter. Everyone loved her. Her nanny got Adriana out first and set her on a hill. Adriana was never seen again. Their are rumors that the elves took her" Balin explained grimly. 

"Oh that's really sad" I tried pulling the tooth out. 

"Here let me" Bofur yanked the tooth out. I screamed and my arm started gushing blood. 

"Oh sorry lassie but here now you can sharpen this into a dagger" Bofur handed it to me. 

"Thanks" I gritt my teeth. My hand was now covered in blood. I was sure as we walked through this path I was leaving a blood trail.

"The valley of Imlardis" Gandalf put stretched his arms. I slowly walked forward. 

"Rivendall" I whispered. My vision was getting fuzzy. I wobbled and ran into a pillar. 

"Bella what's the matter" Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder. 

"I can't see" I fell the the ground. 

"Oh no she's lost to much blood" Gandalf exclaimed. Some one picked me up I yawned. 

"No don't fall asleep" I think Thorin said. 

"Sorry" I mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness. 

 

Adriana's POV

 

We launched our attack an skilled very orc except one that managed to escape. The other elves made their way back to Rivendall. I stayed behind because it was my turn to collect the arrows. We took turns. 

"Go graze but stay close" I whispered to my horse Shayne. Shayne snickered in response. I quickly as I cold pulled all the arrows I could find out of orc carcasses. I was dismissing one arrow though. The orc I shot fell into the entrance of the hidden pass. I found the orc just not the arrow. "Thats odd" I muttered. I didn't care enough to ponder it. "Shayne" I called. Shayne came running I saddled her and we centered of to Rivendall. 

 

"Alright guys here are your arrows" I handed each elf their arrows. "Finally Elrond here you are my Lord" i hopped of Shayne to handed Elrond his arrows. When I handed them over my hand brushed past the front strand of my hair. I froze the bead it wasn't their. 

"Is something wrong Adriana" Elrond asked. 

"Bead" I uttered barely audible. 

"The bead your wear on the front strand of your hair" Elrond said. I nodded. "You have so many though their in your hair right now" Elrond gestured to my braids. 

"That one's different it was given to me by-" I choked. 

"Well we'll go look for it later now I would like you to meet our guests" Elrond brought my attention to the group of dwarves I hadn't noticed. One in particular. My face went white as a sheet. My brain stopped only one word registered.

"Daddy?"


	7. Where have you been?

Adriana's POV 

Emotions swirled through my head along with questions. Is that really my dad? Why is he here? Is he happy to see me? Who is that girl in his arms? Finally where has he been? It was silent a stunned silence. 

"Did she just call you daddy" a young brunette dwarf asked. 

"Who is she" a blonde dwarf continued. Dad handed the girl over to the healer and slowly walked towards me. 

"Adriana is that really you" Dad managed to say. I couldn't speak tears welled in my eyes so I nodded. Before I could register what was happening I was enveloped in a hug. We didn't speak we just cried and hugged. I haven't seen him in 60 years. I was now 62 still young. 

"I-I m-missed you so much" I sobbed. 

"Shhh my dear I have missed you too" Dad wiped my tears. He had a few sprinkling down his cheeks too. 

"Don't ever leave me again" I buried my face in his chest. 

"I won't if you won't" Dad promised. "I think this is yours" Dad handed me my head and arrow. 

"Will you put it in" I put the arrow in my quiver and held the bead out to him. Dad nodded and gently twisted the bead into my front braid. 

"Uh can. someone pleas explain what's going on" the young brunette cleared his throat. I then noticed almost all of the dwarves bowing their heads in respect but the 3 youngest. 

"This is my daughter Adriana princess of Erebor" Dad put an arm around my shoulder. 

"Oh well I'm Kili" the brunette introduced himself. 

"I'm Fili Kili and I are your cousins" the blonde one said.

"I'm Ori" what seemed to be the youngest said. 

"Nice to meet you and nice to see the rest of you again" I nodded to everyone. 

"It's nice to have you back lassie" Dwalin patted my shoulder. 

"We missed you dearly Adriana" Balin winked. 

"I missed you all very much" I exclaimed. 

"Well shall you all get comfortable" Elrond gestured to Rivendall. Elrond lead us to a pavilion where the dwarves shall sleep then left to over see preparation on dinner. 

"Should we check on Bella" Kili piped up. 

"Who's Bella" I wondered. 

"She's the red head Thorin was carrying earlier" Fili informed. 

"Oh she's pretty and yes we shall check on her follow me to the infirmary" I walked do it to the infirmary. We found the Bella up and clutching her arm she looked a sickly pale. 

"Hello Bella I'm Adriana" I introduced. 

"Hi" Bella croaked. That's when I noticed the warg tooth in her lap.

"Do you want this sharpened and a hilt faded to make it a dagger?" I inquired picking it up. 

"Sure if it's not to much to ask" Bella said nodding her head. 

"Oh nonsense I love making things and I'm sure Thorin will help" I pointedly looked at Dad. 

"Why not" Dad shrugged. 

"Yay let's go" I grabbed dad's hand and dragged him to the black smith shop. 

Bella's POV 

Adriana seems close to Thorin that makes me a little jealous. She's so pretty her long jet black hair and her green eyes. 

"So how do you all know Adriana" I ask Fili and Kili. 

"She's Thorin's daughter the princess of Erebor" Kili and Fili grin. 

"I didn't know Thorin had a daughter" I say my heart dropping Thorin must have a lover. 

"Well we didn't know either" Fili and Kili shrug before walking out. I get up quickly and change into my extra change of clothes. My extra clothes were a red long sleeved v neck shirt with pants and boots. I then brushed my hair and fish tailed it. Once I was satisfied with my look I wondered about Rivendall. The beauty of it was enthralling. I must have wondered d for an hour before I heard some people talking. Curious I followed it it was I believe Elrond Gandalf and Thorin talking. 

"Gandhalf Thorin you need to keep and eye on Miss Baggins she looks as if she hasn't eaten in days" Elrond lectured. Not true I ate a good meal...........wait I haven't in a while come to think of it. 

"Sure she will eat at our table tonight I will make sure she eats" Gandalf said. Before anyone could say more I was sneaking away. 

"Hey Bella here" Adriana ran up and handed me a warg tooth dagger. 

"Thanks so much Adriana" I gushed sliding it into my boot. 

"No problem it was my pleasure" Adriana shrugged. "Oh come on I'm suppose to make sure you get to dinner" Adriana grabbed my arm and lead me to the dining pavilion. 

"Adriana Bella come over here your sitting with us" Thorin waved us over. I sat down in between Gandalf and Thorin. Adriana sat in between Elrond and Thorin. A salad was place in front of me. I wasn't very hungry though so I just pushed my food around with my fork. 

"Bella dear eat you haven't eaten in days" Gandalf persuaded. 

"I've eaten Apple's and berries" I defended.

"That's not enough eat" Thorin demanded. I shot him a glare and shoved some salad in my mouth. 

"Thank you" Gandalf said. I nodded and chewed. 

"Now if you'll please excuse me" I got up and walked away. 

"That went well" I heard Thorin grumble. I stormed to the pavilion and curled up in my bed roll falling into a restless sleep.


	8. Eavesdropping and Angry Kings

Bellas POV

I couldn't have been asleep for more than 10 minutes when voices woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and tip toed over dwarves following the noise. I found Elrond and Gandalf arguing.

"Gandalf leading a company of deserves to reclaim Erebor is madness. If you wake that dragon-" Elrond hissed.

"We will take care of the Dragon it has sat there too long if dark forces gain its allegiance-" Gandalf cut Elrond off. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Thorin.

"There is no dark forces we are at peace" Elrond snapped.

"Well whether you like it or not the dwarves will march on that mountain. Thorin Oakenshield believes he answers to no one and so do I" Gandalf growled. They both stormed off.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping" Thorin asked.

"I woke up" I replied.

"Why didn't you eat dinner" Thorin changed the subject.

"Yeah I should be sleeping" I tried to walk past him but his caught me.

"Why didn't you eat dinner" Thorin repeated.

"I uh wasn't hungry" I mumbled.

"Sure you weren't not being hungry for days isn't normal especially for hobbits" Thorin pushed.

"I'm not a normal hobbit" I retorted.

"I'm asking you a final time why didn't you eat dinner" Thorin said calmly. Then he turned me so I was looking up at him. I was instantly transfixed by his eyes and didn't answer. "Bella" Thorin said sternly.

"I will not be a burden on this quest I refuse to be. So I refused food and only ate the apples I brought from home. I was hoping I could eventually learn to hunt so I could help with the food situation. I fell into the habit of not eating I guess" I replied angrily and pushed past him.

Adrianas POV

My dad's face when Bella stormed away. It was priceless. The perfect balance of shock, worry, regret, anger, sorrow, and something else. Might be wandering how could I pin point all these emotions well my elven side allows me to read emotions. That last emotion confuses me though. It's warm and nice feeling. I've never really read it before.

"Dad that's no way to flirt with a girl" I teased and ran out.

"You heard the whole thing" Dad raised and eyebrow.

"Yeppers and is it also your fault I can tell your feeling regret" I inquired.

"Yes but how do you know" Dad demanded.

"I can read emotions I just read all yours they are:shock, worry, regret, anger, sorrow, and something else. I can't read the last one all I know is its warm and nice. But I can't read people's emotions if they don't know know they exist."

"That's a cool talent I bet it's from you elvish parent" Dad rubbed my hair.

"Elvish parent you said elvish parent not mom" I back away.

"Oh I meant-" "Are you my real father" tears brimmed my eyes. Dad paused and I could see a tear fall down his face.

"No"

"What!!!!! Why didn't you tell me!!" I screeched.

"I didn't want you to feel like you weren't my daughter" Dad took a step closer.

"But I'm not" I cried.

"Yes you are I love you I should have raised you fully but the time I did was the best. We aren't related by blood but by bond" Dad wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest.

"Who are my real parents?"

"I don't know. I found you one morning outside the gates. I fell in love with your eyes and your smile. I knew your were my daughter" Dad stroked my hair. We just stayed there for awhile hugging comforting each other. I was still in shock. All this time I thought he was my real dad. I guess my parents didn't want me. At least I have someone who cares about me.

"Thorin I dont have much time but you and the company have to leave as early as you can the council may try to stop you on this quest you cannot let that happen" Gandhalf rushed over and told Thorin before rushing away again.

"Well okay" I muttered.

"Are you coming" Thorin inquired.

"That's a stupid question of course I'm coming I just found my father after 60 years of hell. I'm not gonna let him go" I said sternly.

"Wait 60 year of hell what happened to you"

"Uh uh well I was kidnapped by Thranduil I was forced to be his personal servant for 55 years. Till Elrond somehow managed to convince Thranduil to transfer me to Rivendall. So for 5 years I served as a guard here. I was happier here but still..." By the time I was finished Thorin was seething. "Calm down" I patted Thorins shoulder.

"I will not calm down that elf has wronged me to many times" Thorin stamped his foot. "When I reclaim Erebor we are going to war with the elves of Mirkwood" Thorin swore.

"THORIN DURIN" I shouted Thorin froze. "You will not go at war with the elves we need allies not enemies. You are not thinking like a king your thinking like a father. As much as I would like to see Thranduils head on a stake and I'm sure the other dwarves would too. But that's not smart. We would become enemies of all the elven races. Besides it was kinda Thrors fault he took away their Starlight gems. Thranduil was only settling a score" I explained.

"You think more like a ruler than me one day you will rule Erebor it will be a golden age" Thorin admitted hugging me. "Also my new last name is Oakenshield you need to ask Balin about that story though."

"Thanks dad now he get some rest I have to pack" I shoved him away and rushed of to my room. When I got there I packed a few changes of clothes, a hairbrush, and some apples. I braided my hair. Then I filled my quiver and put it on my back on with my too long daggers. I hid knives multiple places and put a sword on my hip. I was currently wearing my guard outfit. It was a blue tunic with black leggings underneath and a leather chest piece. (Like Tauriel's only different colors.) Before I left I scribbled a note to Elrond saying where I was going, resigning and apologizing.

_Dear Elrond_

_I know you must have seen this coming. I'm leaving Rivendall to go with my father to Erebor. It where I belong. I for May resign my guard post and apologize to you. I'm sorry I'm leaving so suddenly. Thank you for your hospitality to me and for saving me from Thranduil._

_-Adriana_

 

I left the note on my vanity and rushed of to the pavilion where the dwarves where.


	9. Stone Giants just great

Bella's POV 

 

"Bella wake up we have to go" Thorin shook my shoulder. I immediately shot up and banged heads with Thorin. 

"Owwwww sorry" I held my head as the world spun. Thorin just laughed. "What" I groaned.

"Dwarves bang heads all the time it's a sign of friendship" Thorin explained. 

"Ow well that means we are best buddies then" I teased Thorin's face tinted red and everyone else laughed. 

"Alrighty guys quiet down elves have super hearing remember they'll hear and stop us" Adriana reminded. We all shut our mouths instantly. "Good now Bella everyone already ate you have to now while we pack up" Adrian handed me a bowl of eggs with a piece of toast. "Oh and dad force feed her if you have too everybody else come with me to pack up" Adriana walked away everyone following her but Thorin. Neither of us moved for a moment. 

"Eat" Thorin said.

"I'm good" I pushed the food away. 

"I will force feed you" Thorin threatened. I crossed my arms and smirked. Thorin sighed and pulled me into his lap grabbed a spoon. 

"Hey let me go" I squirmed. 

"No open up" Thorin held a spoon full of food in my face. I shook my head and sealed my lips. Then I felt a hand tickle my side. I laughed and when my mouth opened Thorin shoved the food in my mouth. I coughed and chewed for a second then swallowed. 

"Happy" I asked.

"No" Thorin snapped shoving more food in my mouth. After 10 minutes all the food was gone but Thorin still held me in his lap. I didn't want to move I was perfectly comfortable we fit together like a puzzle. I enjoyed the constant sparks and warmth shooting through my body. He made me feel safe. 

Adriana's POV 

 

After everyone got ready I decided to go get Bella and Thorin. When I found them I wanted to squeal about how cute they where. Thorin was holding Bella in his lap his head in her hair. I hated to interrupt but we really had to go. 

"Guys it time to go Bella I'll braid your hair if you want" I offered. 

"Uh sure thanks" Bella replied blushing. I could see my dad desperately trying to hide a blush but failing miserably. 

"Well dad go down to the company well be down shortly" I shooed him away. Bella quickly changed and brushed her hair. I did a fancy braid that framed her head and we both rushed down to the company. "Lets go start walking now hurry Lindor is coming" I whispered and we all high tailed it out of there. I dragged Bella up to the front by dad and Balin. 

"Oh your hair looks nice Bella" Thorin complimented. 

"Thanks really but Adriana did it for me" Bella thanked. 

"It was my pleasure" I assured. We all walked along the mountain trail for awhile. 

"What good weather we are having luck is with us" I commented. 

"Agreed" Bella and Thorin said at the same time and blushed. I snorted. 

 

\---------I Hour Later------

"I take back what I said about the weather" I shouted over the thunder. It had started pouring right when we hit the perilous slippery side of the mountain. 

"Me too" Bella sneezed. Dang her cold is coming back. 

"Take cover" Dad yelled as a rock came barreling towards us. Wait rock thrown at us?.... Oh just perfect we are in the middle of a stone freaking giant fight. Just flipping great. I slammed into the side of the mountain for cover. I saw Thorin cover Bella. Awwwww they are so cute!!!

"This is no thunder storm it's a thunder battle" Bofur gasped. 

"Take cover you fools" Thorin demanded as more rocks came hurtling towards us. We all ducked against the mountain again. Suddenly the ground beneath us began to shake oh no. 

"Are you serious" I groaned. 

"Youve got to be kidding me" Bella muttered. Oh nature wasn't kidding the whole company was literally on a stone giant. Valinor help us. 

"ADRIANA" my dad yelled as our rock split apart. Leaving me Bella Fili Kili Bofur Dwalin Balin and Oin all separated from every one else. I had no words I was scared really scared. 

"DADDY" I screeched desperately as our rock grew away from the other. I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it as our slab of rock sped towards a cliff way too fast. 

"NOOOO" I heard my dad yell. Our rock slammed into the cliff pouring rocks onto us. In the midst of the chaos I lost Bella's hand. A rock fell on my leg and a small one cut my eye other than that I'm good. 

"Adriana oh thank gosh your okay" Dad grabbed my hand. 

"Yeah but....BELLA where's Bella" I looked around frantically. 

Bella's POV 

 

I'm going to fall die my life will end. It will be painful hopefully quick. 

"Bella Bella hang on I've got you" Adriana grabbed my hand and when she did my other hand slipped. I frantically clawed the air trying to grab the rock but I couldn't. 

"Dad help" Adriana pleaded. Thorin swung himself down beside me and helped me up. In the process of helping me Thorin nearly fell but Dwalin caught him. Thorin was pissed when he got to his feet. 

"I thought we lost our burglar" Dwalin sighed in relief. 

"She's been lost ever since she left home. She should never have come. She has no place amongst us" Thorin spat. My heart shattered into a trillion pieces at his words. I thought we had become friends. I thought I had started to fit in. I thought.......... Blinking back tears I tried to put a emotionless face on but failed. I saw Adriana open her mouth to speak but Thorin shot her a look that could kill. Instead she hugged me.

"Dont listen to him he's just angry he almost lost you" Adriana assured. Angry he almost lost me? I mean nothing to him why would he be angry?!?!?! 

"Find a cave" Thorin shouted. We all carefully crept along the mountain side looking for shelter I found a cave but instead of telling Thorin I told Adriana. 

"Dad Bella found a cave come on" Adriana waved everyone over after we checked the whole thing. 

"Check the back" Thorin said.

"Bella already thought of that and we did" Adriana replied. Thorin made no sound. I went in and laid down my bed roll. I refused dinner once again and silently cried myself to sleep.


	10. Bella don't go

Adrianas POV

 

I was sleeping next my dad and Bella was sleeping away from everyone in a corner. He had an arm around me. Dad held onto my arm tightly as if he thought I was going to disappear. I didn't blame him though. I did in fact disappear on him for 60 years but it wasn't exactly either of our faults. It was silent for awhile. Well not completely the occasional shuffle, groan, snore and Bofur lightly tapping his foot as he kept watch. Sleeping really isn't my strong suit. I could stay awake for days. Elves didn't need sleep they sometimes went into an alert sleep state but only when they need to heal. Being half elf means I don't need much sleep. Everything was normal until a louder shuffle alerted me. I looked around as quietly as possible and attempted at not waking my father. Epic fail he blinked and have me a questioning look. I held a finger to my lips and slightly tilted my head din the direction of the sound. Dad looked and his eyes went wide. It was Bella she was packing up her stuff. First I felt sadness then anger at my father. Bella was feeling sadness, regret, little bit of anger and that warm fuzzy feeling. Dad on the other hand was feeling abandoned, regret, self hate, and the fuzzy feeling. 

"Where are you going" Bofur asked Bella as she made her way out.

"Back to Rivendall" Bella answered weakly. 

"You can't leave your part of the company now" Bofur exclaimed. 

"I'm not though am I Thor in said I should've never come and he was right. I don't belong with you people I belong home" Bella sighed.

"I get it your home sick" Bofur said.

"No you don't none of you do your used to this life living on the ride not belonging any where" Bella snapped. I could tell she didn't mean to say it but it still cut deep. "I'm sorry that was mean." 

"No your right we don't belong any where. But I wish you all the luck in the world I really do" Bofur slapped Bella not he back. Just as Bella began to leave her sword started glowing. "Whats that?"

"Oh no" Bella unsheathed her glowing sword. That's when the ground split in half and sand started pouring through the crack. 

"GET UP GET UP" me and dad cried frantically. The dwarves groggily sat up confusion written on her faces. But we where to late the ground opened up dumping us all down a chute. I screamed at the top of my lungs as a jagged rock sliced my arm. 

"Adrian" dad yelled. My scream was cut off when we all fell into a crudely bone made cage. Instantly I knew where we were. The Goblin caves. 

"We are so screwed" I muttered trying to stand up. "Everyone get up the goblins are coming!" Our attempts at standing up were useless we were all cramped and tangled. I really started panicking when slimy goblin hands grabbed me. 

"Adriana" dad tried to fight his way towards me but was restrained. 

"GET your hands of me" I squirmed and kicked. Wait my hidden knives. I managed to grab on and I started slicing and dicing. The goblins eventually got smart and bound my hands. The grossest thing into the world is goblin hands they are so slimy and disgusting. Bella! where's Bella did she escape? I craned my neck and saw the goblins totally pas her up. As the goblins dragged us away Bella was left. I'm glad at least she can escape our fate. Which is most likely sealed. 

Bellas POV 

 

The goblins totally passed me. I was left on the wooden walk way completely alone. As if it was reflex or maybe just fear I brandished my sword. 

"Okay Bella be on high alert" I whispered slowly making my way forward. No goblins where around so I let my guard down a little. Stupidest thing I could've done. A goblin attacked me from behind. Startled I swung my sword in an failed attempt to block the attacks. I'm an awful fighter but luckily this goblins was too. We clashed weapons for a bit when the goblins shoved me off the boardwalk. "Your going down with me" I grabbed the goblin and we both tumbled down down into the dark. 

Adrianas POV 

 

Dad somehow made his way over to me and walked next the the goblin dragging me along. 

"Wheres Bella" he whispered to me. 

"The goblins didn't notice her she slipped away" I answered quietly. 

"That's good" dad mumbled under his breath. It was is quiet I shouldn't have been able to hear it but I did. Closing my eyes I silently pray we make it out of this.


	11. Ugly things and Hope

Adrianas POV 

 

"Who dares enter my kingdom so armed" the goblin king demanded. He was so disgusting and ugh I nearly threw up. My gosh he was covered in warts, zits, he had like 3 chins, strings for hair, and he was so unbelievably fat. Talk about letting yourself go. 

"Dwarves you malevolence we found them on the front porch" a goblin replied. 

"Well don't just stand there search them every crack every crevice" the goblin king yelled. Aww hell no. 

"Touch me you lose an eye" I threatened the goblin dragging me around. He ignored my comment and proceeded to search me. I struggled helplessly screaming threats. But my hands are bound. 

"Hands off her" my dad roared. When the goblins finished searching I was nearly weaponless. Nearly I still had a few hidden knives. Not that I could reach them. 

"Okay now what is your purpose in my mountain" the king roared. 

"None of your business" I growled. 

"Oh what do we have here a dwarf-elf" the goblin king spat. 

"Oh what do we have here a ugly @$#!$#®©®&©£«»¥'€™" I yelled. (Let just say the last part is no very nice ;) The Goblin Kings face my gosh is was priceless.

"Very well if you will not talk let them squawk start with the half breed scrum" the king pointed at me. Oh well at least I'm not dying with regrets. I was thrown forward and I couldn't catch myself so I face planted. This couldn't get any worse. 

"WAIT" Dad yelled causing everything to stop. 

"Oh my if it isn't Thorin Oakenshield the king under the mountain" the goblin king mock bowed. "Oh but wait you don't have a mountain so I guess your nothing really." 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK HE IS MORE OF A KING THAN YOU'LL EVER BE" I screeched sitting up. 

"Torture her that will be the last time you insult me" the goblin king ordered. I was ripped from the ground. "And you" he pointed to dad. "There is a price on your head and I intend to collect the reward."

"Who put this price on my hide" dad stalled for time. 

"Or you two have met an old enemy the pale orc astride a white warg." 

"Azog I killed him long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are over do you well he lives" the goblin king sneered. Who is this Azog guy. Dad must have met him after I was taken. Just as I was about to be hitched up to this cruel looking machine a curious goblin unscathed dad's sword. It screamed and dropped it. Oh yeah dad's sword is the goblin cleaver. "I know that sword it's the goblin cleaver it has cut many throats kill them kill them all cut off his head!!!!" Well great. 

"Dad no" I yelled as the goblins started whipping him. Yachts when I got mad. All the dwarves were being attacked. No one hurts my friends of family. I head butted the goblin holding me and kicked his leg. Moving as fast as possible I kneed the next goblin and frantically tried to get my bonds off. That's when I saw a sharp goblin knife sticking up I cut my bonds. "OH ITS ON NOW" I laughed evily and brandished my hidden daggers. 

"TAKE UP ARMS FIGHT" Gandalf arrived at just the right time. I grabbed the rest of my weapons and started slicing and dicing. Time to show off my new elven guard training skillz. I whirled around killing as many as 10 goblins at once. 

"Dad catch" I tossed dad his sword. Dad and I stood back to back fighting as a pair. We fought flawlessly together. That's when we started running after Gandhalf down a path. 

Bella's POV

 

I have to get away. I'm so confused and lost. Right now I'm running through a series of caves and tunnels. Why well I played a dangerous game with a crazy creature. I won the creature "Gollum" should have showed me the way out but no he wants to eat me. This is bad very bad. I can hear him wailing and running after me. I don't know how to fight. WAIT there I could fit through that crack. I tried squeezing through but no! I'm stuck. I can see him coming closer. Panic seized me then adrenaline. I pushed through losing a few buttons in the process but I was through. But I fell on the cave floor. The ring it shot out of my pocket. I frantically clawed the air trying to grab it but instead it slid on my finger. I felt strangely attracted to the ring like I needed it. The Gollum creature suddenly sprouted from the crack. I'm as good as dead. But for some reason it didn't see me. Which was weird I'm right in front of it. No time to ponder I slowly tiptoed away. Yes I can live another day! Quiet as a mouse I crept through the tunnels. I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going. 

"RUN ONLY DAYLIGHT WILL SAVE US NOW" a voice yelled it sounded like Gandalf. My saviour I quickly ran towards the voice. There they where all the dwarves were running out into the sun. Gandalf was standing right there. So close but wait I'm not part of their company anymore am I? 

Oh come on Bella you can't run away from your problems all the time. Maybe I just should-wait that's Gollum. He was crouching right in front of the exit I'd have to jump over him to get to the dwarves. 

Well think Bella is it worth it?

Of course it is he cares about you. 

Where did that come from?

Adriana told us remember he cares about us go go after him. Prove him wrong. 

Okay now I'm talking to myself. But myself is right. I took a few steps back and ran at Gollum. I jumped over him but my foot caught his head and he yelled. 

"BAGGINS BAGGINS THEY STOLE IT WE HATES IT FOREVER" Gollum wailed as I ran off. There they are I ran up to them. No one moved they didn't see me either? It must be this ring. 

"Where's Bella where's our hobbit" Gandalf asked. At least some one cared. 

"I saw her slip away when the goblins first got us but after that I don't know. I hope she's safe" Adriana piped. Adriana is so kind I really like her.

"Miss Baggins saw her chance and she took it. She has though if nothing but her warm bed and hearth since she started this adventure. We shall not be seeing our hobbit again" Thorin announced. I bit my lip to hold back tears. Man he just loves hurting my feelings doesn't he. 

"Actually I'm not" I pulled the ring off and put it in my pocket. Everyone's faces froze.


	12. Epic Speeches and Heriosm

Bella's POV

 

"Bella I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life" Gandalf sighed in relief. 

"Bella we'd given up on you" Fili and Kili exclaimed. 

"Bella thank you for coming back" Adriana hugged me. 

"How on earth did you get past the goblins" Nori asked. 

"Well I uh" I stammered. 

"What does it matter at least she's back" Gandalf says. 

"Well I want to know.......Why did you come back?" Thorin demands. Alright Bella out him in his place. 

"Look I know you doubt me I know you always have" I stomped up to him and started up taboos enchanting eyes. Snap out of it Bella!!! "And you know what your right I often do think of my arm chair, my books, and my garden. I miss my home because that's where I belong. That's why I came back because you don't have a home it was taken from you all of you. But I will help take it back if I can" I announced. The dwarves based awestruck at me. Thorin was at a loss for words. "I know I may seem small but I can still help in some ways. You may not like me I may not like you but everyone deserves a home. After all home is where the heart is" I preached. 

"That was so beautiful" Adrian wiped a tear from her cheek. I blushed bright red just a single opened my mouth to thank her a warg howl caused us all to freeze. 

"Out of the frying pan" 

"And into the fire RUN" Gandalf continued Thorins sentence. Thorin grabbed my hand and dragged me along like a rag doll. His hand sent sparks into my body and I wanted it to stay in mine forever. But I never get what I want. A warg came up from behind me. I whirled around and stabbed it in the forehead. Thorin's hand left mine as I tried to pull my sword from the skull. It was stuck pretty good. 

"Into the trees" Gabdalf yelled when he saw we had hit a cliff. Time was running out and panic set in. 

"BELLA" Thorin yelled. With a burst of adrenaline I ripped the sword from the wargs brain and scaled the nearest tree. I panted adrenaline coursing through me. Thorin clutched by ran as if he thought I was going to suddenly disappear into thin air. His face paled after a second it went really pale. I turned and saw the most terrifying orc ever. It was huge almost human like. But it was white it didn't have and arm but it did have pink scars everywhere on it. That must be Azog. But I thought Thorin killed him.

"Can you smell it the fear I remember your father reeked of it" Azog spat at Thorin. Ah heck no only I'm allowed to be that mean to him. I held my sword so tightly my knuckles turned white. 

"It cannot be" Thorin mumbled. 

"What a creature being that horrifyingly hideous. I didn't think it was possible but here we are" I sneered. 

"Leave that one for me kill the others!!! Drink their blood" Azog demanded. Well crap. The wages ran at the trees and tried jumping up them biting at our heels. That's when I realized there's no way out of this. We are stuck between a rock and a hard place. In other words a cliff and a murderer.

"We aren't gonna survive this are we" I whispered. CRACK CRACK our tree was fall in down. Thorin immediately grabbed my arm and helped me into the next tree. Which just so happened to be the tree on the very edge of the cliff. I gulped when I saw how far the fall was. I was son the verge of tears when the wages started knocking this tree over too. I let the tears fall down my face as I focused on holding on to the tree. Thorin pushed himself up and stood. I knew what he was showing to do and he wasn't going to end up well. "Thorin don't" I warned. Thorin paused a sit he was going to listen to me but then Azog smirked as if challenging Thorin. Thorin grabbed a tree branch and his sword as he strode forward. Well there goes the king under the mountain we're screwed. Thorin charged at Azog forgetting the warg Azog was riding. The warg jumped and picked up Thorin in its fangs and shook him like a rag doll.

I felt as if my whole world spun to a stop.

It was the most terrifying, heart wrenching thing I've ever witnessed. 

I'm pretty sure the scream that came out of my mouth was inhuman. Adriana's face froze and I could tell her she world was falling apart. 

Adriana's POV

 

You know the worst feeling in the world is when your world is crumbling and all you can do is stand and watch. 

That's how I feel right now. 

"DAD NO" I screeched. Azog gave me and evil look saying your next. I choked back a sob and watched. That's all I could do watch. 

"Bring me his head" Azog demanded one of his henchmen. The orc nodded and walked over to dad bringing his sword up..... But just before he made the final blow a red tornado of fury knocked the orc over. 

Bella's POV

 

I wants thinking clearly that's for sure. I was driven by my emotions. I'm still not thinking clearly. The orc is dead but I'm still stabbing it. With every stab I just said "no" getting louder and louder. I stopped when I heard a growl. Fast a lighting I whipped around standing protectivily over Thorin. Thorin had a look of pride and thanks on his face but then he closed his eyes. 

"No Thorin open your eyes" I begged while waving my sword at Azog keeping him at bay. Azog swing his mace at me but before it hit me I was spotted up and dropped onto a huge eagle. I saw the eagles pick up everyone else and we flew off. I'm so glad we made it out alive wait Thorin!!! He hung simply in the eagles claws and I felt hopeless and broken.


	13. I'm you favorite and only Hobbit

Adriana's POV

 

The eagles set us down on a huge bear like rock. I darted dot my dad's side and shook him.

"Daddy please I just got you back please wake up wake up WAKE UP" I sobbed and screamed.

"Move" Gandalf pushed through the dwarves and sat by Thorin. Gandalf put downwind on Thorin's forehead and whispered some elvish words. Dad opened his eyes and blinked. Dwalin Fili and Kili helped him up. I cried in happiness and hugged him. 

"Don't ever do that to me again" I cried. 

"I never will wait where's the hobbit" Dad asked I smiled. 

"Bella's here and she's quite safe" Gandalf said. The dwarves parted to reveal a very flustered Bella. 

"You did I not tell you you didn't belong with us, you would not survive in the wild, and you would only burden us" I nearly smacked dad but I let him finish. "I have never been so wrong in my whole life" Dad smiled and hugged Bella. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow and held her close. I saw she was surprised at first but higged him back with as much intensity. After a long moment they let go reluctantly and dad grabbed her hand. 

"Is that" Bella asked and pointed to a mountain. The Lonely Mountain to he Exact. 

"Yes it is home" Dad answered. 

Bella's POV 

 

Night fell quickly and Thorin force fed me again. But this time it was caring and sweet. I didn't resist him and I really enjoyed his warmth. Eventually all the dwarves fell asleep and it was Thorins watch. I couldn't sleep I was restless so I got up and stretched. For fun I crawled down the side of the huge bear structure and crawled into the mouth. I swung me feet love the edge completely at peace for the firs time in a while. 

"Nice night isn't it" Thorin sat down next to me. 

"Yeah it is" I agreed. 

"Look I'm sorry for what I said. I was just mad I almost lost you. You mean a lot to me. I-I really care about you."

"Apology accepted" I grinned at him and blushed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. We sat like that for awhile enjoying each others presence. Then I look up and at into those deep blue eyes. We gazed into each others eyes for a moment then we both leaned in......and our lips touched. It was a simple kiss but to me it was fireworks, bombs, and my whole world exploded. We kissed for awhile till things got a little heated. All I'm gonna say was that it was magical night. 

(Quick AN)

 

Okay you must be thinking too soon!! But I promise everything will make sense in the next book. Warning the next book will probably be extremely cliche at first but it won't be... Ok I love you guys I hope you like this book!!!!

 

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL but for now

 

THE END


End file.
